


If You Could Be Anywhere

by tenchsbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Detention, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Name-Calling, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Snape can't always control his legilimency, and sometimes that works out for him.orSnape gives you detention and indulges in your fantasies
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	If You Could Be Anywhere

Study hall was the last place you wanted to be right now. Especially since you weren’t in Professor Snape’s section. You loved Professor Flitwick, but he was too nice sometimes. And always too talkative. 

You were supposed to be writing an essay on what you thought was the most useful spell that you learned this year, but your mind was somewhere else. Specifically, you were directing your attention towards Professor Snape. The way his hair flowed behind him in the same way his long gown did, kept you from being able to finish a sentence without breaking eye contact with the parchment and quill. 

“Working hard, y/n?” You heard the voice of Professor Flitwick behind you, making you jump out of your most recent daydream about the potions professor. 

“Oh, yes sir.” You convinced yourself to actually focus on the assignment after telling yourself that the sooner you finished, you’d have the rest of the time to admire your favorite professor. And it worked, at least until you saw Snape towering over your charms professor. Luckily, you were willing to settle on a ‘good enough’ essay and walked up to the two men. “Here you go, sir.” You handed the notebook down to the teacher. You made sure to share your smile with Snape.

Before turning away to go back to your table so that you could marvel at the taller man from afar, but professor Flitwick called out your name, making you turn your body back around to face the two of them. “Y/N,” Flitwick started. “I was just telling Severus that you’re a very accomplished student in my class and he agreed that you are in his as well.” 

They were talking about me? You thought. “Oh thank you, Professor Flitwick. And you too, Professor Snape.” You blushed. 

“That being said, Y/L/N, I wondered if you might be interested in being a Potions Assistant.” He didn’t phrase it as a question.

That was an amazing compliment, especially considering that it came from Snape. And it would allow for more one-on-one time with him. “Oh, thank you, sir, but I didn’t think I was that good at Potions.” 

“Y/L/N, don’t humble yourself now, I will not offer again.” He snapped, keeping up appearances. Professor Flitwick excused himself to go ‘help a student who has their hand raised.’ Turning around, you didn’t see anyone with a hand raised and assumed that he made it up to get out of the awkward mess you wished you could call a conversation. 

He was beginning to turn back around to his section before you instinctually reached for his sleeve to stop him. “I’m sorry, professor, I was just going to say thank you again and tell you that I’d love to be in your apprentice.” You didn’t realize that you still had a hold on his arm until he flinched his hand away. “But now I suppose that offer is gone.”

Snape walked away, only stopping to turn his head towards you. “We can discuss that in detention tonight, Y/L/N.” 

Detention? You’d never gotten detention a day in your life. Not that you haven’t tried to just to get closer to Snape, you had to admit. Only this time, it was an accident and not only were you worrying about what it look like to your other teachers, you were worrying about what Snape would think of you now. He probably hated you more than he did before. 

As you got back to your seat, you felt those onyx eyes on you. Even as the study hall period ended, you met his strong gaze with your own and this time, you didn’t feel so insignificant. You felt seen. You felt aroused and you almost felt like he could sense that, but no, that would be crazy. 

You brushed off the feeling and walked with the rest of the y/h members to the common room. 

“I heard you got detention.” A fellow y/h teased, plopping down next to you on the couch. 

You rolled your eyes, “oh yeah? Who told you that?” 

“I was sitting at the front, y/n. I heard it from professor Snape!” the mention of professor Snape drew a bigger crowd and you sunk down further into the couch cushions. “He also asked you to be his apprentice? That’s exciting. Are you going to do it?”

“Yeah, well, he might take that back after I accidentally pulled on his arm today.” Embarrassment washed over your face. “Besides, he’d probably make me scrub cauldrons or organize his storage room. What do you think?” 

A friendly squeeze was felt on your arm, “It’s not up to me, but I think if the offer still stands, you should take full advantage of it. Now come on, we’ll be late for dinner.” 

Although you felt nervous about your detention, you also couldn’t wait. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from the touch. All you knew was, you wanted to be close to him again. 

During dinner, that’s all you could think about. All the ways your bodies could be close. In fairness, the thoughts started out innocent. There were simple hopes that he would shake your hand and seal the deal on your apprenticeship. Then you imagined your job as an apprentice and imagined his hand on the small of your back as you stirred over a bubbling cauldron. You could feel his warm touch on you and despised that it was only existing in your mind. 

You suddenly felt exposed and looked up from the table to see a pair of eyes glued to you. A pair of eyes belonging to professor Snape. The look from him alone was enough to make your face burn red. You felt like you were caught. 

Some of the students began leaving the grand hall, led by their teachers and prefects. Professor Snape stood from the long teachers’ table and was heading in your direction. You felt his presence behind you before you actually saw him. “Seeing as you’re finished eating…or that you haven’t started…, it looks like you’re ready for detention. If you don’t mind standing up, I will escort you to my classroom.” 

Your face darkened in embarrassment when you heard some of the other students chuckle at the table. It was only a coincidence though. They were laughing at something another boy who accidentally charmed his bottomless pudding to grow and it didn’t stop until it was overflowing on the table. 

“Today, y/l/n.” 

You stumbled as you stood over and caught yourself on the table. Your back was arched and your ass positioned towards the potions’ professor. You heard him clear his throat behind you and you tried to quickly straighten your body so you could follow him to the dungeons. Could you possibly embarrass yourself anymore today? 

The walk was long and you had to double your steps to keep up with just one of his large strides. His footsteps were loud and the echo in the hallways seemed to grow louder as you got closer to the empty dungeon hallways. He was intimidating to everyone. Even the paintings on the walls shrunk away when they saw him coming. His walking came to a halt as you found yourselves in front of the potions classroom. His cruel personality required him to open the door and enter the room before you. The heavy door nearly closed behind him before you realized you were still supposed to be following him. 

Professor Snape heard the sound of the door close and waved his wand to lock the door. You looked at the door after hearing the sound and then back to Snape when you heard his voice. “Do you know why I gave you detention, y/ln?” 

“Because I grabbed your sleeve today.” You thought you knew, but the way his face showed curiosity instead of annoyed made you think you were wrong. 

“Are you aware that I possess the ability to enter one’s mind without their knowledge?” Professor Snape pulled his sleeves up like he would before he reprimanded a students with a rough hair tussle. You shook your head ‘no.’ “No?” He said aloud. “Do you know what I see when I enter your mind, y/l/n?” His eyes were dark and he towered over you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. You were sure that you could, you remembered how to use your legs, but you didn’t want to. 

“Shall I start with what I saw today? Or maybe you’d like to know what I’ve seen while you were in my classroom?” He didn’t expect an answer. “I should punish you for those thoughts, you know?” You bit your lip, finally understanding what he meant. “Then again, you’ve thought about that too, haven’t you?” 

You wanted him to touch you. You weren’t at all brave enough to make the first move. You forced yourself to stand still and that took so much self control that it almost hurt.

“Yes. I can see it now.” His voice was so slow, like velvet. Each syllable rolled off of his tongue and that alone was enough to make you wet. “Don’t ever say I’m not considerate.” He warned before replaying your own thoughts. Images of him bending you over his desk, spanking you until your ass was red and blistering. Those images shifted to you riding him in his chair in his office. 

When he released his hold on your mind, he was even closer than before. His large hand found a comforting spot between your legs and it made your breath hitch. He felt the wetness through the fabric. Pushing the panties aside, he inserted a finger into your wet pussy. “Tsk, tsk, you really are a filthy little mudblood, aren’t you?” You were already weak in the knees and you had to hold onto his arm. You should have been offended by the rude slur, but instead your walls clenched around your professor’s slender finger. It caused him to chuckle darkly. “You like being called names?” It was less of a question and more of an observation.

You whimpered a ‘yes’ anyway. 

“If it’s what you desire,” He added a second finger, working on hooking them more than thrusting. “Then I can treat you like Pure Blood’s whore.” His fingers reached places that your own never could and your wand didn’t do yourself justice either. You didn’t have a particularly bendy wand and it didn’t curve to hit the spot that Professor Snape was currently touching on repeatedly. “Is that what you want, y/l/n?” 

“Yes, sir.” You whined and against your wishes, he removed his fingers from your cunt. 

Professor Snape had a smirk on his face as he saw your dissatisfied and confused expression. “Whores beg, y/n.” You didn’t know if you liked the sound of your name or the insults coming out of his mouth better. “So. Beg.” The words rolled off of his tongue. 

Your legs were so weak that you just wanted to fall to the floor. So that’s what you did. Your knees hit the floor with a ‘thud.’ Snape let you run your fingers up his calves and further up his thighs, finding the bulge in the center of his pants. You massaged the tent in his trousers. “Please, Professor. Let me show you how bad I want you. Words aren’t enough to express how badly I need your cock.”

He thought about it. He originally wanted to hear you beg for him. But when was the last time he had a mouth on his cock anyway? A willing one at that. “It would be cruel of me to deny you. Take out my cock and suck it like a good little slut.” 

You couldn’t deny that you literally dreamed of hearing your Professor say those exact words, yet you found yourself unable to move. 

“Don’t be shy, I know all about your little fantasies. I’m only offering to fulfill them. However, if you’d like to leave and get your pussy filled by a less experienced partner, be. My. Guest. There are matters I could be attending to right now.” His voice was slow and deep. 

“No!” You didn’t mean to sound so hasty, but you were desperate for his touch, desperate for something from him, anything. At this point, you would have settled for a simple kiss and then you’d be on your way. “I mean…” You tried to calm yourself down. “I— I want to, I just— This is all kind of new to me.” 

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment. “New. To. You?” The realization set in. He somehow managed to find the only woman in the world who wanted to do sexual things with him, who wanted him to do things to her, and she was a virgin. He was stuck between finding it arousing and wanting to take back every dirty thing he said. He didn’t want to ruin her innocence. Then again, she wouldn’t be ruined at all. Her daydreams were proof enough of that. “Then do as your told.” He had spent enough time in her mind before that he learned that she wanted, no, needed, to be told what to do. 

You took his direction and lowered yourself to your knees. Snape stood in front of you. It wasn’t a new setting to see your professor looking down on you, but this was the only time you’d ever seen him like this. His arousal was evident. Before undoing his pants, you were already impressed with his size. Although you didn’t have much to compare it to, you were well educated and you were pretty certain that he was above average. As you worked with the button and zipper of his trousers and pulled his pants down, just enough to expose his proud cock, you were pleased and horrified to learn that he was, in fact, above average. Well above average. 

“Today, young lady.” His brooding voice sent a shiver down your spy. 

You took a hold of his cock with one hand. The other hand curled up in a fist, besides your index finger that stroked a line up the underside of professor Snape’s cock, causing him to shudder under your touch. You didn’t immediately take him in your mouth, instead you licked a stripe over his slit, tasting the salty precum on your tongue. You couldn’t hide the scrunch of your nose. You’d never tasted anything like it before. It was disgusting and arousing at the same time and you wanted more of it. You licked the tip of his cock again before, this time it was clean from precum, but it was just as satisfying to you both as it was the first time. 

There was no way you’d be able to fit him all in your mouth, so you measured it out. You wrapped your lips around him and took him in as far as your throat would allow before it felt like too much. With the rest of his exposed shaft, you stroked him with your hand. 

You were so focused on the blow job that you didn’t hear the moans that flowed from your potions professor’s lips. “Yes, that’s good.” You heard him speak. “Suck daddy’s cock.” It seemed that you weren’t the only one who liked names. 

You hold onto his robes, trying to keep yourself from releasing from his thick cock. It makes you gag when he loses his self control and finally begins to buck his hips and his dick goes deeper into your throat. The nervousness of wanting to make him proud was blown away when you heard his encouraging groans that felt as if they started in his cock. 

As you continue with your task, you notice the slick in your panties. You can’t remember a time when you’d ever been this wet. Even when you awoke in the middle of the night to touch yourself to the thought of your potions professor, you were never this aroused. 

You look up to see that Snape’s eyes are closed and his head has rolled back. You took it as a sign that he’s close, so you speed up, teasing him with your tongue and he moans even louder than before. “Yes,” He moans out. You remove your hands from his stark black robes and move to massage his balls. They clench in your touch and his moan deepens as cum overfills your mouth and spills out onto the floor, adding to the puddle of saliva. 

He pushed his cock balls deep into your mouth, forcing you to keep his cum on your tongue. He finally pulled away and you coughed up some cum before trying to catch your breath. Snape took in the sight and was tempted to let you walk out of the room with swollen, red lips, covered in spit and cum, but decided against it. He knew how Dumbledore liked to take late night strolls. With a wave of his wand, you were remodeled to fit the appearance that you walked in with. 

You stood up to your feet, watching as Snape turned on his feet, going back to his desk. He felt your eyes on him. “Is there something else?” He simply asked. 

Your embarrassment showed on your cheeks. “Oh, um, I guess not. Am I… Are we done?” 

Snape sunk down in his seat, still feeling aroused from the practice you performed. “For now.” He blinked. He would need to find another excuse to have you in his classroom alone. 

“Maybe…” you cleared your throat, still tasting him on your tongue. “Maybe I can come see you tomorrow night for some extra tutoring.” You smirked, but your shyness took over and you fiddled with your robes. 

Snape’s lips turned up for only a second. “Maybe.” He adjusted himself in his seat, gearing up to grade papers. “You are dismissed.”


End file.
